


Backfired

by Morri_Senpai



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Implied future solangelo, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Percico - Freeform, one-sided jasico, pernico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morri_Senpai/pseuds/Morri_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason got Nico and Percy together. Unfortunately, Jason did a dumb thing and got feellings for the smol son of Hades. When Cupid decideds to interfere, Nico, Percy, and Jason have to embark on a quest to stop Cupid from messing with Jason and Nico's love lives.</p><p>Hopefully, along the way, he can get rid of those pesky feelings for Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backfired

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago on Fanfiction, and I'm bringing it here, as well. I haven't updated it in forever on Fanfiction tbh but when I update this one, I'll update the other one. I already have a few chapters written, and even though I should rewrite some of the really dumb short ones and just the grammer and plot in some of the chapters, I'll keep them the same for sentimental values. My first big fic, I suppose. Anyway, the writing will get better and the chapters do get longer, I promise. 
> 
> For now, I hope you enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/The Heroes of Olympus or any of its characters.** _

They had won the war. Gaea had been defeated, and everyone was happy.

Well, almost everyone.

Jason Grace sat on the mast of the Argo II. _Hope Nico won't mind me taking his spot,_ he thought, with only a hint of sarcasm. Usually, Nico di Angelo was sitting up there. Right now, however, Nico was on the deck with his boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

Percy and Annabeth had broken up about two weeks before. Jason, being a good friend to Nico, had helped him tell Percy about his true feelings. Unlike what Nico had expected to happen, Percy was ecstatic. Apparently, Percy had been trying to figure out how to tell Nico the same thing.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened next.

Now, the Son of Jupiter sat, watching from above as Percy ruffled Nico's dark black hair. He watched as Nico attempted to get away, only to fail, and end up wrapped in Percy's arms. He watched as the couple laughed. He watched as their faces got closer, only inches apart. Their noses touched and-

Jason looked away.

He wasn't sure why, but seeing Nico with Percy made him feel uneasy. His stomach turned. He felt slight rage, and what he assumed was jealousy. When he looked at Nico, he would find himself blushing.

Nico, with his pale complexion and dark, shaggy hair. Nico, who would argue or curse in fluent Italian when he was angry. Nico, the son of Hades, who could raise armies of the dead within a matter of seconds.

Nico di Angelo, who Jason couldn't have.

He looked back at the two on the deck. They were laughing, Nico still wrapped in Percy's arms.

Jason gritted his teeth. Why? Why him? Why did he have to fall in love as soon as he couldn't have the younger boy? It wasn't fair.

 _Love is never fair,_ Cupid had warned. Jason remembered that day. Cupid had forced Nico to confess that he was gay- and, more importantly, gay for a certain son of Poseidon. Nico began to fear rejection- surely the others would only see that as another reason to hate him. Jason was there, though. Jason was a shoulder to cry on, he was a friend.

He was like an older brother.

When Percy and Annabeth broke up, Jason was nice. He helped Nico get with Percy, and it worked. His plan worked, and now the two were a happy couple, laughing and kissing on the deck of the Argo II. As he continued spying on the two below him, he sighed, resting his chin on the heel of his hand. A single thought replayed through his mind, a personal mantra of depression.

_I guess my plan backfired_

**Author's Note:**

> honestly Jason is such a sap smh
> 
> That's the first chapter of this fic! I went against my word and edited a bit. Only a tiny bit, though. Nothing noticeable. I'm kinda iffy bc I know these chapters could be better, but I don't want to change them. Sentiment. 
> 
> Right.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first bit. Stay cool, nerds.


End file.
